


Clover Honey

by Kenbofosho



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenbofosho/pseuds/Kenbofosho
Summary: Eskel tries to move on from Vesemir's death and runs into the most fascinating woman he has ever met.





	1. Chapter 1

Eskel had made the decision to start his spring in White Orchard. The whole winter he spent alone in the freezing walls of Kaer Morhen. He swore to leave the place, that it had died with Vesemir but he just couldn't do it. He loved the man too much to let the castle fall to ruin. Keeping busy with manual labor distracted him from the pain deep inside him, cursing the witcher mutations for making him unable to deal with it normally.

 

The apple trees would be in full bloom and smell delightful this time of year but a heavy rainstorm had hit the area  _ hard. _

 

Even with his witcher senses, Eskel couldn't see a damn thing. As he walked the path of the road, searching for any sort of cover, he led Scorpion by the reins. The cloak he wore normally kept the rain off him, but this rain was coming down in buckets. 

 

The darkness of the night made him completely blind and he cursed under his breath as he felt his boots finally soak through. Scorpion was just as miserable as he was as they trudged along. 

 

A wet squishy sound broke through the monotonous tone of the rain and a warm figure crashed into him with a gasp. A delicate hand patted his tall frame, trying to figure out what they ran into. The hand found his wolf's head medallion and a sweet feminine voice followed. 

 

“A witcher.” The woman said in a bit of an excited tone.

 

Eskel hummed confirmation, it wasn't often that he wasn't greeted with disgust. “Please forgive me, I didn't mean to get in your way.” His sensitive ears also picked up the faint sound of something she was holding, it was ticking and hissing. 

 

“No, forgive me.” She corrected gently. “I bumped into you.” Pausing for a moment, she picked back up in a cheerier tone. “I actually have need of a witcher. I can offer you and your horse shelter if you would follow me?”

 

He would have gladly let a noonwraith lick him to get out of this damned storm but this woman was actually kind to him, it seemed his life was turning around. “I will follow, but I'll admit that even with my senses I can't see a damned thing.”

 

The woman held the hissing thing in one hand and held her other hand out in front of her. Eskel felt his medallion start to twitch. “I have a spell to help me see, please follow close, good sir.”

 

Even being soaked to the bone, Eskel picked up the floral scents that wafted off the woman. She was a head and a half shorter than him. This was definitely a different experience for him and the good feeling that came when she didn't react to him with disgust was just what he needed.

 

But she had to see his face at some point.

 

She led him to a cave, which he wasn't expecting. Stopping once she was inside the entrance she spoke again. “You can leave your horse, he will he dry and safe here.”

 

This was definitely bizarre, but Scorpion was a war horse, he could handle himself. The woman continued into the cave further while Eskel whispered his goodbyes to the horse. 

 

Doubling his stride to catch up with the woman, he saw the cave illuminated with a soft glow. When his vision finally focused after being in the dark for so long he saw that the cave was actually quite cozy. 

 

Dozens of candles dotted their way around the cave, even more flowers adorned the walls. There was a large bed with tons of pillows in the center of the back wall of the cave. There was a dresser, wardrobe and vanity as well as a heavily stocked stash of alchemical ingredients. 

 

He was impressed that the inside of a cave looked so much like a real home but he only saw caves like this with a monster inside…

 

“I was raised by a succubus.” The woman smiled at him as she removed her soaked cloak. 

 

Well that explained it.

 

Pausing for a moment, Eskel took in the woman before him. She had green doe eyes with rich chocolate hair that laid wild against her face in the most beautiful way. Her skin was creamy and youthful, even the jagged scar that slashed across the corner of her eyebrow to the bridge of her nose to her cheek looked pretty. 

 

He still kept  _ the side  _ of his face concealed from her but seeing that she had a scarred face too made him feel more comfortable. 

 

Gesturing to the room she smiled. “Please, make yourself comfortable. I know we both could use a dry set of clothes.”

 

Nodding to her, his gravelly voice filled the cave. “I'm going to go to my horse and blast my spare shirt and trousers dry. I'll be right back.” 

 

A few blasts with aard and a shot of igni had his loose cotton shirt and trousers warm and dry in no time. 

 

When he returned back to the cave, the woman had a fire started in the middle of the cave floor. He assumed she enchanted the flames so the smoke wouldn't suffocate them and his medallion humming as he approached confirmed it. 

 

She had her long hair up and was wearing a cotton nightgown that accented her plump, fertile frame and was holding the hissing thing. She was sitting on top of a lush fur pelt, patting the patch next to her, she beckoned him to come sit.

 

Obeying her request he sat next to her, keeping  _ the side _ of his face concealed. Eskel could now see that what she had in her hands was a very irritated hedgehog. 

 

“I accidentally stepped on him.” She said, guilt lacing her voice. “He won't unfurl himself from this ball, so I can't see if he is hurt or not.”

 

Eskel couldn't help but chuckle at how silly the situation was, this woman was truly sweet. “So you brought him back here?”

 

Trying to calm the hedgehog so she could get a better look at it, she responded a bit hurt. “I couldn't leave him out there injured… I wouldn't be able to sleep at night.”

 

Truly sweet. 

 

“So, what work do you have for a witcher?”

 

She gave him a look for not catching her drift. “I need you to use that hexing spell that witchers have on him so I can see if he's alright.”

 

Easy enough. 

 

“The spell is called axii.” He corrected gently, her knowledge of witcher things catching his attention. “Hold him out to me, miss.”

 

She obeyed. When Eskel cast axii he sensed the woman flinching and tensing against the spell. Her uneasiness faded away when the spell worked on the hedgehog. 

 

Pulling the dazed little animal back close to her, she gave him a thorough check over. Eskel noticed a soft smile and laugh when she came to the creatures sweet face. “So cute.” She murmured.

 

Hedgehogs had snaggly, toothy faces and were always too ferocious for their size but Eskel couldn't help but agree. It did look pretty adorable in its relaxed state. 

 

“He's fine.” She declared. Standing and moving the hedgehog to the cave entrance so it could recuperate and leave when it pleases. 

 

When she returned, she retrieved a loaf of bread and some cheese wedges from her cupboard, as well as some bowls and utensils. 

 

She sat the food down between them and gave Eskel a bowl and spoon. Giving the pot on the stove a final stir and sniff, she decided the stew was done. “Thank you for helping me, master witcher. Please feel free to wait out the storm here and enjoy what I have to offer.” 

 

The stew smelled absolutely divine. Eskel guessed the woman's knowledge of alchemy made her an excellent chef as well. A pang of guilt coiled in his stomach, he hardly did any work to deserve such hospitality. “Is there anything else I can do for you? Surely you could have managed the hedgehog if I had not come along.” 

 

She tilted her head from side to side as if to weigh her options. “I could have, yes but you just made it much easier. If you feel like you didn't earn my hospitality than just chalk it up to me being raised by a succubus. It's in my nature to be  _ kind _ to men.”

 

A big part of him didn't believe her excuse, but she was beautiful and kind  _ and _ it was flooding outside, so he wasn't about to complain. “I'm grateful, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you if it comes to mind.”

 

“Tell me your name?” She smiled while munching on her bread slice.

 

Eskel felt his ears get a little warm from embarrassment. He never forgets his manners. “Fates, forgive me. My name is Eskel.”

 

“I don't remember my birth name, but the succubus named me Clover.”

 

**“** Clover?” Eskel asked aloud, tasting the name on his tongue.  

 

A light blush crossed her face. “She said it was because I was sweet and brought good luck.”

 

“She was right.” The good side of his face twitched up in a small smile. “I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found you.”

 

He had so many questions for this strange woman, but he didn't want to annoy her and get himself thrown out into the rain.  

 

One was gnawing at him though. “Are you familiar with witchers?”

 

“I am.” She confirmed. She stopped eating her stew and cradled the bowl in a way so she could absorb its warmth. “One saved my life as a young girl, brought me to the succubus here. The other… let's just say wasn't good to me.” Her voice dropped when she mentioned the other witcher but picked up again when she continued. “The one who saved me had a wolf's head medallion, just like yours.”

 

Curiosity got the better of him. “I'm assuming you didn't get his name, so what did he look like?”

 

Setting her bowl down on the floor beneath her, Clover ran her delicate fingertips over her face. “He was pox marked, but he grew a beard to cover it up. Well that's at least what he told me when he saw my disfiguring scar…” Her voice was far away and sad.

 

Eskel knew, it was his dear brother Coën. 

 

Clover turned her attention back to Eskel. She was facing him, prompting him to do the same. He enjoyed this woman's company and he didn't want to scare her away, but she hadn't hid from him and he should do the same. 

 

Turning to face her, he kept his eyes locked on hers, trying to gauge her reaction. 

 

There was no reaction.

 

She just reached up to touch his scar with a tender touch and murmured. “Someone hurt you too.”

 

Eskel leaned into her touch in just the slightest. He spoke before he got too carried away. “The witcher you speak of, his name is Coën and he died some years ago.”

 

Clover gently retracted her hand and sighed. “That would explain why he stopped coming to visit.” 

 

Finding himself missing the contact, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be.” She smiled sadly. “I thought after all these years he just didn't care anymore, but now I know the truth. I feel terrible for thinking less of him though.”

 

The tingling between them when their skin connected was intense but Clover didn't pull away from him, she just smiled. Eskel noticed just how pillowy her lips were in that moment but even being raised by a succubus, no woman would ever want him. 

 

But this was nice too. 


	2. Chapter 2

After they had warmed themselves by the fire, Clover had conjured up a  _ very _ comfortable bed for Eskel. He had cocked an eyebrow at the interesting array of spells she knew, which she met with a comment about learning from a succubus. 

 

When Eskel awoke, he felt like he had slept for 10 years. It was amazing. Clover was nowhere to be found and Scorpion was gone as well. Standing at the opening of the cave, Eskel took in a deep breath. The scent of a sunny day after rain, and the apple blossoms finally filled his nostrils. He also picked up the scent of Scorpion and heard a faint humming, then a crash and thud. 

 

He took off in a jog toward the direction of the noise to find Clover looking most uncomfortable and rubbing her sore behind. Scorpion tossed his head and stamped his hooves. She wagged a finger at the horse. “Don't you dare laugh at me!”

 

“What in the God's name were you doing up there?” Eskel questioned, sounding more concerned than he intended.

 

Clover held out an apple to Scorpion, Eskel sucked in his breath and made a silent prayer that the horse wouldn't bite her. 

 

Luckily he didn't. The stallion took the apple gingerly and even gave her an appreciative lick. 

 

This woman was definitely different. “Why did you climb the tree instead of just knocking the apples down?” He said gently, as to not offend her.

 

Clover stretched her arms as high as she could above her head. “Because I can't reach! I'm not a giant like you!” Eskel couldn't help but notice the way her stag hide vest accented her large breasts. He almost didn't catch what she had said until she accented her last word with a smile and jab to his ribs.

 

Flushing a bit for being distracted, he stammered to pull attention away from his embarrassment. “Scorpion would have let you sit on him.”

 

“He seems pretty loyal.” Clover retorted. Eskel noticed just how much her green eyes sparkled in the gentle morning sun. They were like lush patches of clover with morning dew shimmering on the leaves.

 

Kneeling down, he waved her over. “Hop on my shoulders and I will help you pick some apples.”

 

A stubborn fist was placed on her hip. “Even with your witcher powers, my thighs will smother you.”

 

_ That would be a great way to go _ , he thought to himself. Encouraging her further, he said. “No witcher has ever died in his bed, miss. So hop on.”

 

Rolling her eyes at the word ‘miss’, she obliged and hopped on Eskel's shoulders. The warm and firm muscle under her was quite enjoyable. She squealed a bit when his large hands wrapped around her thighs to hold her steady and his body rose. Her hands shot around his neck to hold on. “I may, or may not be afraid of heights.” She stammered.

 

“Easy.” He cooed, rubbing small circles on her thighs. “I've got you.” 

 

Clover's arms rose shakily to start picking apples. Eskel could feel her nervousness and decided a question would help chase the fear away. “Did you enchant this tree so it would bloom faster?”

 

“Yes. Kratah taught me a lot of spells so that I could survive out here in the woods.” 

 

Feeling her tense muscles relax, Eskel prodded further. “Are you highly versed in magic?”

 

“I wouldn't call myself a sorceress.” She stated, tossing Scorpion another apple. “I don't know much along the lines of destruction magic, so I'm useless in a fight.”

 

Eskel didn't like her describing herself as ‘useless’. “You gave me the best sleep I've had in years.”

 

A giggle rolled through her entire body. “Kretah always said men sleep best next to a woman.” 

 

He exhaled a laugh, how right she was. He couldn't remember the last time he had been with a woman, the succubus was the last and the fisstech made that event hard to remember. 

 

“Okay, big man.” She patted the top of his head. “Let me down, we have enough.”

 

Lowering her back to stable land, his heightened senses heard her sigh relief and test the ground under her by shifting her feet. “Fates, woman! You're out here barefoot?”

 

“I was born barefoot and I'll die barefoot.” She shot back with a smirk.  

 

“I'm afraid to leave you alone out here! Can't fight and wears no protection.” He was just teasing her and she knew it, but a part of him didn't want to leave. 

 

“You know where I am.” Clover smiled, stuffing apples in his saddlebags. “You come back and see me anytime. It gets lonely out here and I can't remember when I had such good company.” Turning back to Eskel, she placed an apple in his hand and kissed his scarred cheek. 

Gathering up her share of the apples from the ground, she declared cheerily. “When you come back, we will have pie!”

 

Taking a bite from his apple before mounting Scorpion, he caught one last glance of her before she disappeared between the thick foliage. 

 

He would definitely be back.

 

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As he rode closer into town he saw the evidence that Ciri was going to be a good empress. The last time he rode through here, it was a sea of corpses frothing with necrophages.

 

The innkeeper had tipped him off about a bounty on a griffon by Nilfgaard, as well as some other pests. It seemed Ciri also extended her power to help out her witcher family as well. It would have been nice to turn the bounty in to her in person, or even fight alongside her, but Eskel knew she was a busy empress now.

 

The griffin had been terrorizing a local farmstead that fed the whole town, so the loss of livestock was devastating. The farmstead owner was so grateful that a witcher had shown up, that they offered Eskel food and a place to stay in the barn. 

 

He accepted with gratitude, but the barn didn't compare to a cozy cave in the woods. 

 

Tomorrow he would stand ready to fight the Griffin.


	3. Chapter 3

Eskel tossed and turned all night. The lumpy hay and bedroll seemed even worse compared to the sleep he had the night before. 

 

He had a few hours before sun up, so he spent his time brewing the potions and oils he needed for the fight.  Years of brewing had made him skilled enough to get them done to perfection in no time, so he used the leftover time to craft some bombs.

 

The sun had just barely peaked over the horizon when he started tracking the griffin. The trail of blood from the pasture to the woods was easy to follow. 

 

Eskel used his nose to guide him through the dense forest. The stench of rot that wafted from the corpses the griffin had stashed away becoming stronger and stronger.  

 

Breaking through the treeline, Eskel found an old battlefield. The corpses were picked clean and nothing but sun bleached bones remained. Poor fools that died for a forgotten cause, never to be returned home again. 

 

The griffin had manufactured itself a nest on top of two felled trebuchets and was sleeping peacefully. Its golden feathers were shimmering in the bright morning light. It had a mane of bright blue and purple feathers, truly a magnificent beast. 

 

Clover would look gorgeous in a griffon feather and hide coat. If he played his cards right in this fight, they would be left in a pristine state. She was owed a thank you gift for being so kind to him, so he could sacrifice heavy damage for precision. 

 

Mixing himself a cocktail of Superior Thunderbolt, Superior Petri's Philter and Doppler Decoction, Eskel downed it all in one shot, shuddering at the taste. After almost a century he had built up a tolerance, but he would never get used to the taste. 

 

He wiped his blade down with Superior Hybrid Oil while he waited for his potions to kick in. 

 

Making his way toward the nests he silently hoped his luck would stay on the good side. If he could climb up to the nest and land one powerful blow, this would be over quick and easy. 

 

But the rotten wood of the trebuchets couldn't support his weight and he went crashing to the ground after the third step he took.

 

_ Of course. _

 

An ear piercing screech rang out, letting Eskel know that this fight was now fully on. 

 

The griffin rose from the nest, flapping its heavy wings. The gust of air made Eskel struggle to his feet. The beast took flight, flying in a low circle to size up its prey while Eskel took up a defensive position. 

 

When it finally fluttered to the ground and charged, Eskel hit it with axii. The spell made the beast stand still before him in a dazed state. 

 

Seizing his moment, Eskel slashed the griffin in the eyes with his silver sword to blind it. The new wound pulled it from its stupor and wrought out another horrible screech as it flopped around in agony. 

 

Using the now crippled beast's movements to his advantage, he hit it with a blast of aard and the griffin went over on it's back. It thrashed around in its confused state, desperately trying to right itself. 

 

With a strangled cry, Eskel launched himself into the air and plunged his blade into the beast's heart with all his weight.

 

The griffin writhed under him with another desperate scream before it fell silent. 

 

Panting to catch his breath, Eskel declared. “Good fight.” 

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He spent the remainder of the better part of the day skinning and butchering the griffin. He wrapped up all the feathers he could collect in the beast's pelt and then took the head as a trophy to show the Nilfgaardians. 

 

The pay was hefty for the beast's head. Not a bad start to the new year on the path at all. 

 

Eskel needed a real bed to sleep in for the night so he made his way to the innkeeper for a room. 

 

“Oi, a witcher!” The greasy innkeeper sneered. “We could ‘ave used you a day back, some of the townsfolk went out huntin’ that witch that lurks out in the caves.”

 

His blood ran cold, but he kept his calm. “What did the witch do to you?” Eskel gritted.

 

Wiping the tankard with a filthy rag, the innkeeper continued. “Rumor is she's cursed! Was born cursed and nothing but trouble follows ‘er. That's why our cows are gettin’ sick and being stillborn! The men in town will take care of her just fine!”

 

As much as he wanted to slam the filthy man's remaining teeth in, Eskel had to go to Clover. 

 

A white mare was hitched next to Scorpion and as he slung himself into the saddle, he used axii to make the mare follow. 

 

Riding as fast as Scorpion would carry him, he went to her.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of burning flesh and the sound of her screams churned a rage inside of him that he never knew existed. 

 

As he got closer, Eskel could her meek pleads and roaring taunts from the men inside. 

 

Taking a flying leap off of Scorpion, Eskel landed on his feet and didn't miss a beat running inside with sword drawn. 

 

The first man's head came off clean and rolled around on the cave floor, catching the attention of the other four men. 

 

The sight of a mutilated witcher shook the peasants to their core. They backed away from Clover to put some distance between them and the witcher, who had his impressive teeth bared. 

 

“P-please.” One peasant begged with his hands held out in front of him.

 

_ “Please?”  _ Eskel roared. “I heard that woman say  _ please _ to you a dozen times!”

 

“We're sorry!” Another cried. 

 

“ _ Sorry.” _ Eskel spoke like he had a bitter taste on his tongue. He took one more step forward to out a safe distance between Clover and himself. 

 

His skilled fingers signed igni, spraying molten flames from his fingertips onto the peasants that had hurt his friend. 

 

They went down with blood curdling screams as their flesh began to melt away but Eskel didn't stop until they were all good and charred. Getting less than what they deserved in his opinion. 

 

He stood before the pile of corpses breathing his rage out heavily and listening for signs of life. All he heard was Clover squeak out. “Eskel..”

 

Snapping his attention back to her, he turned around to see that she was naked with her hands bound behind her back. Her gorgeous untamed hair was dripping and she had fresh, bloody burns all over her naked body. 

 

“I am  _ so  _ sorry!” Eskel blurted out, kneeling down to unbind her wrists. 

 

“Don't touch me.” Clover sobbed. “I'm filthy!”

 

Cutting through the last rope he replied. “Nonsense, those men had no right to touch you, that doesn't make you filthy.”

 

“Eskel.” She sounded like she was about to vomit. “They  _ pissed _ on me.”

 

Well, that explained the smell. He assumed one of the peasants did it out of fear but the new knowledge enraged him further. Swallowing his anger, he kept his voice gentle. “You're not safe here. Come with me, I have a place we can go.”

 

Wiping the tears away from her face, Clover sobbed even more. “I don't want to see another human ever again!”

 

He desperately wanted to make it all go away for her, but he knew better than to touch her. “No humans, just us in the witcher's keep. Its abandoned so it will be just you and I.” Eskel caught the look in her eye that started to agree with him. “I even got you a horse.”

 

Clover was shaking from the shock but she stood and nodded. Being raised by a succubus gave her no shame with her nudity and she had nothing to be ashamed of. 

 

Except for the 15 deep, bloody burns scattered over her body. They desperately needed tending to, but they needed to leave more. “Listen, pack up whatever you can't live without and we can make it to Kaer Morhen tonight. We can get you cleaned up and see to those wounds when we get there.”

 

“Thank you for saving me, Eskel.” She murmured softly as she picked out a robe from her dresser. 

 

“You are worth saving, miss.”

 

A flash of magic bolted across the room as the entirety of her belongings disappeared and were sealed inside a locket. Slipping the locket over her neck, Clover made her way to the exit with a solemn look on her face. 

 

Eskel followed her at a respectable distance but when she made her way to the horse, she had a look of fear on her face. 

 

Making sure to ask her gently, he asked. “What's wrong?”

 

“I don't know how to ride a horse.” Clover said with a fresh stream of tears rolling down her face.

 

“It's okay, we will have plenty of time for me to teach you when we get to Kaer Morhen. For now I can axii the horse to follow me. Let me help you up?”

 

Clover gave a weak nod and sniffled. Eskel's strong hands were mindful of her wounds as he lifted her on to the mare's back. Clovers fingers instantly delved into the mare's mane and held on for dear life. 

 

_ She's afraid of heights, she doesn't deserve to be afraid. _

 

Eskel signed axii to the mare, catching as Clover tensed up around the spell. “We will be there in no time.” He soothed. 

 

“I can't thank you enough.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this fic is being enjoyed and not just being glanced over bc I worked so hard on it😥
> 
> So this chapter is kinda graphic and emotional, just like The Witcher.  
> In the books the witchers have their own rooms, which cdpr left out of the game just because there was so many details and they didnt include them all. Coën is such a sweet character in the books and I was so excited to get a chance to include him.

Eskel didn't know if he would ever get used to riding up to Kaer Morhen and not seeing Vesemir there to greet him.

 

He had no time to ponder, Clover's wounds desperately needed attention and she was fading fast. Between the blood loss and the staggering pain, she wasn't doing to well. 

 

Her eyes fluttered around and she struggled to stay balanced on her horse, there was no way she could walk so Eskel carried her inside. He had laid her down on the thick furs in front of the fireplace that Lambert had spent so many winters in front of, bitching about the cold. 

 

Rustling about in the kitchen, he found everything he needed to treat her wounds when a soft moan hit his sensitive ears. “Eskel…”

 

“I'm here.” He said loudly so she could hear, but calmly to comfort her. “I'm just grabbing something to help you.” 

 

His ears picked up a scoff that she thought wouldn't be audible to him. “You're grabbing alcohol to rub into the wounds.”

 

With his gaze lingering on the vodka bottle for a moment before adding it to his bundle of supplies, Eskel sighed. This would hurt, probably even worse than the initial burn. 

 

His heavy leather boots hit the stone floor with a reverberating echo as he made his way back to Clover. Kneeling beside her, he laid out all the tools he needed. A light sheen of sweat was forming on her skin and infection would set in soon if he didn’t work fast. “Clover.” He said gently. “I said it would help you, not that it wouldn't hurt. I can use axii-”

 

“No!” Clover interrupted sharply. She sat up and started to scoot away from him, like a caged animal. “Don't even think about it!” Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were wild, her whole body even shook.

 

“Easy.” He cooed, holding his hand out to her. “I'd never do anything to you without your permission and I certainly won't hurt you intentionally.” In this moment he wished that Geralt was here, he always had a way to talk to people. Eskel on the other hand was always met with rejection despite how polite he was but he couldn't give up on her.

 

Clover had calmed down a bit and stopped inching away as he inched closer. Eskel took her hand gently, letting the tingling magic he possessed gently hum into her. His molten cat eyes were pleading with her. “Please, Clover. You're too sweet to be hurting and I need to tend to these wounds. I'm afraid infection has already set in. I don't want to put you through more pain.”

 

After a long silence, hot tears spilled down her red cheeks. “Axii ruined my life.”

 

“I'm afraid If I sterilize these wounds with you conscious, the pain combined with the shock you're already in will kill you.” Eskel pleaded, rubbing small circles in her hand with his gentle thumb. “Let axii save your life. It will be over quick, I promise.”

 

The erratic heartbeats of the terrified woman in front of him made Eskel even more upset for not being there to stop those men from hurting her. He should have stayed and helped her but no, he chose The Path and the gold that came with it.

 

“F-fine.” Clover finally managed to get out. 

 

“Don't worry, it will all be better, just relax.”

 

With her consent, Eskel signed axii.

 

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There is nothing worse than a burn. The flesh is hot and angry with no relief coming soon. 

 

Eskel had successfully cleaned the wounds and rubbed some cooling salve on the angry flesh, as well as made sure there was no more signs of infection. 

 

Clover had slept peacefully for the past few hours and now the sun was starting to rise. The gentle rays illuminating the stained glass of the windows behind them. Eskel took the time that she slept to meditate by the fire, focusing on the rhythm of her soft breathing to keep him grounded. 

 

He had so many questions for her, but right now she needed rest and nutrients. He didn't want her to wake up alone, so what little he had in the kitchen would have to do. 

 

As he rifled through what little was left in the kitchen, he found some dried herbs and noodles. It was custom to toss out or take with you whatever would rot over the summer, so the cupboards were threadbare. 

 

Releasing a frustrated sigh, he walked back out into the main hall. Listening to Clovers steady breathing and assuming how exhausted she probably was from her ordeal, he guessed she would sleep for a few hours more. That gave him enough time to hunt some ducks to make a proper meal for her.

 

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Out of everything he did in his life, hunting was his favorite. There was no filthy beasts, no tough fights, and no people to deal with. Just his skill and his prey. Eskel chose to venture down the river by the old iron mine to search for ducks. The stretch of water by the dam was absolutely gorgeous.

 

With his bow at the ready, he stalked the riverbank keeping his eye out for his prey. His witcher senses picked up a robin's nest in the pine tree behind him and a fox digging into its burrow for a nap, but no ducks. 

 

When he reached the calmer waters by the dam, that's when he saw the ducks. Kneeling down to steady himself, he put one arrow between his teeth, for quick access and notched one in the bow. If he timed it just right, he could kill two ducks

 

A witcher's timing never failed.

 

The soft footfalls of bare feet behind him made him curse under his breath. 

 

“I followed your footprints in the wet sand.” Clover's sweet feminine voice called out from behind him.

 

Turning to face her, he was quick to apologize. “I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I wanted to have a meal ready for you when you did wake up.”

 

“Don't worry about it.” She smiled weakly, slipping off her robe and wading into the cool water. 

 

Eskel's hearing picked up the light sigh as her burned naked flesh hit the cool water. He was about to slip his boots off when Clover protested. “Don't worry, I'll get the ducks. No sense in you getting all wet.”

 

“You shouldn't even be in here.” Eskel pointed out gently. 

 

Tossing the ducks at his feet angrily, she huffed. “They  _ pissed  _ on me, Eskel! You think you'd be appreciative since I know I smell even worse to you than I smell to myself.”

 

Exhaling a laugh, he chuckled to himself. “I've spent at least five years of my life in the sewer. You're a rose in comparison.”

 

Clover wasn't as amused as Eskel was. The situation was only funny to him because it was so silly to him that she would think that something so trifling would irritate him. Catching her unamused glare as she rinsed her skin off, he stumbled over his words to make it better. “I-uh, oh fates, I didn't mean it how it sounded.”

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, he added. “My best friends are a horse, goat and two brothers. One is a drunk with a cheese addiction and the other always smells like sorceresses and The Path. You are a welcome difference to have around.”

 

She just rolled her eyes and dipped under the water to rinse out her hair. Eskel internally cursed himself for having absolutely zero skills with women. 

 

He cleaned the ducks in awkward silence with his back turned to her. It hurt to do it, but he was a gentleman and gave her privacy, although she didn't seem too timid about being naked in front of him, a perk of being raised by a succubus.

 

With clean ducks slung over his shoulder by the neck, he turned back to Clover who was scrubbing her skin raw. Casting a sad glance her way, he said gently. “Come on, little succubus. You're clean.”

 

Stinging tears were in the corners of her eyes when she looked at him. She had a childlike look to her with the way her huge eyes burned into him. “But… I'm not clean.”

 

He knelt at the water's edge, golden cat eyes softly gazing into her. Draping his hands over his knees, he held his palms out to her. A gentle silence enveloped them as they stared at one another, silent tears rolling down her red cheeks. All that was heard was the lulling sound of the water and birds in the distance. 

 

Then she took his warm hand, Eskel squeezed it in response, she was frozen to the bone. Once she was out of the water, she slipped on a clean robe. Eskel kept his hand held out for her and she accepted it with a weak smile.  “Let's go back to the keep, little succubus.”

 

             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Back in front of the fireplace Clover was sitting, wrapped in a thick fur blanket to warm herself. She was chilled to the bone in the springtime water but she needed to be clean. Eskel had just thrown the ingredients in the pot and nestled it over the cooking fire and sat next to her when she spoke up. “Thank you for taking care of me. If not for you…”

 

“You're safe.” He cut her off not wanting to see her cry again, she was too pretty for that. “You can take Coën's room.”

 

“I'd really like that, Eskel. Thank you.” Clover murmured, sadness not leaving her voice.

 

He really wanted to know her full story with his lost brother but decided to leave it for another night when she was in a less delicate state. Nudging his broad shoulder against her fragile one gently, he coaxed her further. “This will take some time to cook, want to go put your belongings away?” 

 

Clover visibly brightened and stood. It was obvious she was excited to be close to Coën once more. Eskel flushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “We… uh.. didn't touch his room since he was here last so it's probably a bit dusty.” 

 

The smile she gave him warmed his cheeks even more. “No bother. You blast the room with aard and I can capture the dust and push it away.” Her warm hand squeezed his for a brief moment and her smile widened. “Teamwork.”

  
  
  
  


The door to Coën's room creaked loudly as it swung open for the first time in several years. The scent of his lost brother wafted from the tomb that was his room.  The trophies that decorated his wall, his personal items, and spoils from different contracts still laid exactly where Coën had left them. 

 

The two stood in the door frame for a moment, in limbo with grief. After a few heartbeats Clover stepped into the room, a wreath of dried flowers that was laid on his nightstand next to the bed, catching her eye. The petals of the flowers looked as if they would disintegrate at the slightest agitation.

 

Clover cast some sort of preservation spell over the wreath and then thumbed the petals of a withered daisy. She turned to Eskel, eyes never averting from the flowers. “This wreath was my payment to Coën for saving me. I can not believe he kept it so close to him all these years.”

 

“Little things like that keep us witchers going. I've never met a more miserable bastard than my brother, Lambert and I know the sourpuss has a few stashed away.” Eskel leaned against the door frame and kept his voice low, breaking just a bit when he continued. “I know I have my fair share.”

 

“I owe him so much.” She whispered, Eskel's sensitive ears picking up every syllable. Clover sat on his dusty mattress, continuing to thumb the withered flowers. Her voice was in a heartbroken murmur. “I was an early bloomer. I've had this body since I was eleven. With my mother hauled off from the plague a few years before, it didn't take my father long to notice how well puberty hit me.”

 

Clover laid the wreath in her lap and scrubbed her face with her hands. “When my father noticed I was pregnant, he beat me so badly that I miscarried. I hid the pregnancy well and was quite far along when he noticed, so it was bloody and my father buried the child before I had even seen it.”

 

Eskel swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and sat next to her on the bed. He knew she already felt disgusting and didn't want to further that by standing so far away. 

 

“Apparently the village started falling apart soon after.” She continued, calmed by Eskel's soothing aura. “They all said I was cursed and I guess Coën got wind of it and rode into town for some witchers work. Well, it didn't take him long to figure out what my father had done because apparently a botchling was wreaking havoc on the village.” 

 

Clover tossed her head back to blink away tears and laughed bitterly. “He killed my father for what he did and took me to the succubus. Coën knew that the village would still call me cursed and the succubus would be good to me, which she was. Kretah loved me better than I have ever known. Coën came to visit us every year, once on his way from this keep and then on his way back here for the winter.”

 

Both Clover and Eskel smiled and exhaled a laugh at the last sentence, both missing the witcher. Eskel tilted just a bit so his shoulder rested against hers. “A witcher took your Kretah from you?” He asked solemnly.

 

“Yes.” She sniffed, holding back a sob. 

 

“Griffin?”

 

“Cat.”

 

“He used axii to keep you compliant and killed her?”

 

The dam broke. Clover's sob reverberated through her body and Eskel gathered her in his arms. He held her in his lap so she straddled his thighs and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Oh Eskel!” She sobbed wrapping her hands around his neck. In turn he rubbed her back, albeit a bit awkwardly from not having touched a woman in so long. 

 

“Someone paid him to kill her. He used axii on me to stun me enough to bind me and use me as a bargaining chip. Wasn't much of a fucking bargain, Kretah gladly died for me. He hacked and hacked and hacked…” Another sob wracked her entire body and Eskel tightened his hold on her. He cooed sweet words to her until her sobs stifled. 

 

“He was going to sell me to some brothel as a slave.” Clover was trembling now, the thought clearly still scaring her. The fucking Cats always sold heads for a price, it just didn't matter if it was a human or monster. Eskel didn't get the urge to kill humans much, but he wanted this witchers head.

 

Clover clung to him, her breath misty on his neck. “On the way to the brothel, he stopped to handle another assassination… a pregnant elf woman. I guess she was high ranking amongst the Scoia'tael until she fell pregnant and he was paid to end her. He dragged me into her home and we waited for her to come back from her trip to town. He wanted me to watch him kill her to keep me in line. When she finally came back, he stabbed her… but she held onto him, sobbing hysterically. She said she didn't want to die alone. I guess it rocked him because he let me go after that and I went back to bury what was left of Kretah, never left our home until just now.”

 

By now she had stopped crying except for a few stray tears that slid their way down. Keeping her arms wrapped around Eskel's neck, she pressed her forehead against his. His thick thumbs swiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek and slid his hands to the base of her skull to cradle it, pulling back stray wisps of hair with them. 

 

Clover's breath was hot on his lips and in the same moment she leaned in and kissed them. The soft flesh parted and accepted the new touch eagerly, despite the kiss catching him off guard. 

 

Pulling away and resting her forehead back against his, Clover murmured. “I feel  _ so _ much better now. I've never told a soul that story.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Eskel's head was swimming. Never in a million years did he imagine this knockout of a woman touching him, let alone  _ kissing him. _

 

Her sweet voice brought him from his daze. “Forgive me.” Clover said apologetically as she hopped back to her feet. “Come on now, no more gloom. Let's see your aard work!”

 

Joining Clover at the door frame after a few moments to process what just happened, Eskel silently kicked himself. It was obvious she felt like she was in the wrong for kissing him and all he wanted was to do it over and over again. Giving her a nod, he signed aard and a cloud of dust swirled around the room.  As soon as the dust rose, Clover encapsulated it in magic and packed it down to an orb of dirt in her hands. 

 

Holding the orb close to her, she moved swiftly, bare feet padding across the cool stone of Kaer Morhen to toss the dust out the keep's main entrance. 

 

When she came back in the main hall, Eskel was kneeling before the pot over the fire, stirring lazily and tasting to see if it was just right. His look was far away and distant, making Clover feel even more insecure. 

 

He ladled the soup into two bowls and nodded to her. “Duck noodle soup always made us feel better as boys when we got wounded.” 

 

Clover sat on the fur in front of the fire and accepted his bowl gratefully. “This smells divine, Eskel. Thank you.”

 

Sitting next to her with his own bowl he added. “I made it with some healing herbs so you'll feel better.” 

 

Her head hung low as she stared into the beautiful broth in her bowl while it cooled. “No one has ever been as kind to me as you have.”

 

Eskel cocked a brow but Clover continued on before he could say a word. “Kretah is my mother, so she doesn't count and Coën is gone.”

 

He smiled as he took a mouthful of rich soup, peering into his bowl. “I was going to say that I feel the same about you, silly girl.”

 

Clover was genuinely surprised to hear this. “You speak lies.”

 

“Look at my face, Clover. I'm a mangled mutant.” Eskel said a bit sharper than intended. 

 

Picking up on Eskel's obvious poor self esteem Clover continued on. Her voice was softer but still immensely strong.  “You are also many other things, more important things, Eskel.”

 

_ Damaged, broken, hideous, worthless. _

 

It was like she read his mind though his silence. “Heroic, handsome, genuine, loveable.”

 

Her sweet words gave him comfort, made him feel like he was absolutely normal. It was priceless.

 

“Thank you, Clover. You have no idea what that means to me.”

 

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their meal, Clover and Eskel retired to bed for the night. Both dead exhausted from the recent events.

 

Eskel was awoken in the dead of night by Clover's nightmare. She was murmuring “no no no” and “please”. She sounded absolutely pathetic and tormented. 

 

Rising from his bed in only soft cotton breeches, Eskel padded down the hallway to Coën's bedroom. Clover wasn't calling out loudly in her sleep but Eskel could feel the horror she was going through. 

 

Clover was curled up in a ball, trembling in her sleep. “I'll be good,  _ please. _ ” She whispered, terror written all over her face. 

 

The soft candlelight in the room made Clover's skin look like honeyed cream. Eskel sat at the edge of her bed and rustled her shoulder gently. “Little succubus.” He whispered. “It's just a dream.” 

 

Clover cringed under his touch but still didn't wake. “ _ Please let me go.”  _ Tears were pouring from her closed eyes.

 

“Clover.” Eskel tried again with a bit firmer voice. “Wake up.” He felt her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever and Clover's eyes shot open with a strangled gasp. 

 

“Eskel!”

 

Snatching his hand away, Eskel's face twisted into awkwardness. He was just caught touching her in her sleep while she was reliving a past horror. Which probably made him look like some sort of pervert. 

 

She sat up and hugged her knees. Raking a hand through her wild tresses, she let out a ragged sigh. “I'm  _ so _ sorry I woke you.” She said in a way that seemed to plead his forgiveness. 

 

“I know if I had a nightmare, I'd like you there for me.” He said a bit timidly, cat eyes glowing in the dim light. 

 

Quirking a skeptical eyebrow, Clover tried to breathe deep to calm her trembling. She highly doubted that Eskel wanted her in a close, intimate way, despite how much she may crave that from him. “I'm so sorry.” She repeated. 

 

Everything about her was almost childlike. Clover had been through so much, she was beautifully broken instead of ugly and disfigured like him. “I won't let them hurt you  _ ever  _ again.” Eskel spoke like he was promising himself, not just her. 

 

“But I'm hurting now.” She murmured, innocent doe eyes peering into his cat eyes.

 

Eskel took a second to gather his courage. If he weren't a disfigured man, he would have made a move long ago but he didn't want to scare Clover away. She is the best thing that has happened to him in at least a decade.

 

Taking a silent deep breath through the nose, Eskel asked. “Would you like me to kiss it better?”

 

Clover's face didn't react right away and Eskel's heart dropped into the dark pit of rejection.

 

But then she smiled a shy little half smile. “Please.”

 

Meeting her smile, Eskel stood and grabbed the container of healing salve. “Come on, little succubus. My room has a bigger bed.”

 

Clover stood and took Eskel's hand with an impish grin. In return, Eskel gave her a sly grin and with a snap of his fingers snuffed out all the candles in the room leaving them in pitch blackness. 

 

“I'll guide you through the dark, little succubus.  _ Always.” _

  
  
  


As Eskel escorted Clover into his room, she tried to take in the little details in the room but Eskel used Igni to make all the lights in his room  _ whoosh _ into brightness, catching her by surprise. 

 

Clover backed her way to the bed, taking in his talent with amazed eyes. With a sweet smile, she slipped her nightgown up over her shoulders and dropped it to the floor.

 

Eskel took in the naked woman before him like it was the very first time he had seen her. 

 

She was absolutely  _ perfect. _

 

He stepped toward her, his large frame accenting just how small she was in comparison, with the container of salve in one hand. With his free hand, he captured her face, the pads of his fingers just under her ear and his thumb stroked her cheek as he pulled her close for a kiss. 

 

When their skin connected, Eskel seemed to breathe his magic energy into her. The initial wave of magic pulled a surprised moan from her. “Don't worry.” Eskel murmured into their kiss. “I'm going to make it  _ all _ better. Now lay down, my little succubus.” 

 

It seemed like blissful hours that they laid in bed kissing while Eskel rubbed healing salve into her burns. Their skin rarely ever separating. 

 

Once her wounds were tended to, Eskel's calloused thumb focused on teasing her pebbled nipple. In response, Clover bit back a whimper as her body jolted in response. This was the first time Eskel had touched her in this way, despite the his hands being all over her and she needed more. 

 

Eskel gently pinched the same nipple, wringing out the same response from Clover and a devious smile on his own face. “You like that, my little succubus?” He purred in her ear. 

 

“Fuck yes!” She hissed back almost immediately after he got the last word out. Pressing her thigh against his hot, throbbing erection.

 

“Mmmm.” He hummed, plucking the nipple again. “Greedy, foul-mouthed  _ and _ impatient.”

 

Clover's eyes seared into his blown out Cat eyes. “ _ Please.” _

 

He started to trail kisses from her ear down to the dip in her neck, whispering against her skin. “Please what?”

 

“Touch me! Take me! Please please please, I can't stand waiting anymore!” She cried, squirming impatiently under him. 

 

Eskel took one breast in his hand, silently approving the fact that they easily overfilled his large hands and rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He savored the moan that she let out and then latched onto the other nipple. His tongue was hot on the overly sensitive flesh and she rolled her body into his touch.

 

Clover's fingers cradled the back of Eskel's head keeping him in place as he nipped and suckled. The magic vibrations from his skin on her skin making her chew on her lip to bite back her high pitched moans. 

 

Then his fingers trailed down the fertile curve of her belly to the apex of her thighs, tingling the entire way down. She eagerly spread her legs for him, the motion pulling a happy hum of approval from Eskel. “That's right, my little succubus. Give yourself to me.”

 

She scoffed a little bit at the last sentence, teasing him. “I'm ripe for the taking, an easy target for a predatory witcher.”

 

Eskel bit down on her nipple in the same moment his finger connected with Clover's clit. In response she squealed and bucked against him. He started to stroke her pearl in heavy back and forth strokes, making her thighs quiver. In a lust heavy voice, Eskel shot back. “Let this witcher claim his trophy, like the good little succubus you are.”

 

Hooking his leg into her right thigh to hold her steady, Eskel started to kiss behind her ear as his fingers sped up in movement. The sparks of pleasure were coursing through Clover in a steady rhythm, making her blurt out. “I'll be a good little succubus, master witcher.”

 

Biting down hard on her earlobe, Eskel corrected in a dangerous tone. “ _ My  _ good little succubus.”

 

“Yes, yes!  _ Your _ good little succubus. Ooooh fuck!” Clover's orgasm mounted, the vibrating magic against her clit didn't take her long to work her to her peak. 

 

Keeping himself steady, Eskel kept his glowing cat eyes locked on her blown out doe eyes. He gave her a look that demanded she keep her eye contact while she came. “That's right, cum on my fingers, little succubus. I want you ready to take me.”

 

That pushed her over the edge. Clover's mouth opened to cry out as the first wave hit her and Eskel captured her pleasured cry in a searing kiss, swallowing the rest of her sweet moans. 

 

Retracting his dripping fingers from her slick sex, Eskel pressed them up against Clover's plump lips. In turn she readily accepted his fingers into her mouth. Her hot tongue laving over the calloused digits, savoring her essence on his skin. 

 

She looked so fucking sexy sucking on his fingers but it had been so long since he had been with a woman and her skilled tongue would have to wait for another day. Whispering into her ear, Eskel asked her the most important question he'd asked in years. “May I claim you now?” 

 

Clover couldn't help but giggle at the question. Eskel was such a perfect gentleman, always full of happy surprises. “As long as you promise to still want me tomorrow.”

 

“Always.” Eskel said seriously. 

 

Taking his manhood in her hand, Clover gave it a steady stroke, soliciting a heady moan from Eskel. A touch from a woman after so long just about sent him over the edge but her voice brought him back down to earth. “Claim your trophy, master witcher.”

 

That was all he needed. 

 

Eskel sat back on his heels for a good vantage point and aligned himself against her dripping slit. He took a moment to trace her slit with the head of his cock, seeking out her entrance. With his crown up against her hole, Eskel held his breath before sinking it in. “Fates…” He breathed, sinking in further. “You are so…  _ tight.” _

 

Once at the hilt, Eskel stilled himself. Clover picked up on his bliss and flexed her walls to stroke his manhood and help herself adjust to his impressive size. “And you are so…  _ big.” _

 

He lowered down on top of her so that they could be close and wrapped his arms around her lower back to steady her hips. “But you can take it, my little succubus.”

 

“Mmmm, all of it. I'll take all of it.” She purred, wrapping her legs around his back. 

 

Eskel's hips started to roll into her and then the rolls turned into thrusts. Deep, needy thrusts full of primal passion. Clover met his thrusts with genuine moans and her body met his rhythm. 

 

Her nectar was dripping off his balls and his breathing was heavy. Eskel captured her in another hungry kiss to release his moans into, they swirled together with Clover's own moans. 

 

The haze of pleasure was intense, but Eskel was pulled from it when Clover managed to breathe. “I'm going to cum again.” 

 

Releasing her from their kiss and sitting back on his heel, Eskel wrapped his arms around her thighs to pound out her orgasm. The sight of her under him, heavy tits bouncing and the look of a powerful orgasm on her face sent him over the edge. He grit his teeth as he spurted hot semen into Clover's core, moaning deeply the whole time.

 

As they came down from their high, they laid still for a few moments before Eskel pulled out. Watching his seed drop from her swollen petals with approval, he laid next to Clover and gathered her in his arms. He kissed gentle praise into her skin until her breathing slowed and she fell asleep in his arms. 


End file.
